


Without You - imported from SSA

by danceswithgary



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, First Time, Futurefic, M/M, Romance, hurt-comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-01
Updated: 2005-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:31:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>SSA Import - Most recent version is located at:  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/23717">Without You</a></b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without You - imported from SSA

**Author's Note:**

> Please go and see the wonderful manip at <http://lapetite-kiki.livejournal.com/94856.html>. She kindly said I could play with her bunny, and it met my bunny and it was love at first sight. This is their offspring. Thanks, lapetite-kiki _hugs_ Warning: May be considered a spoiler for this story.

**SSA Import - Most recent version is located at:[Without You](http://archiveofourown.org/works/23717)**


End file.
